


Gamer Girlfriends

by normalgirlMichi



Series: Gamer Girlfriends [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Minecraft, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other games, Outlast 2, Romance, The Sims 4, Weiss is a Tsundere, White Rose - Freeform, YouTube, gamer - Freeform, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalgirlMichi/pseuds/normalgirlMichi
Summary: Modern!YouTube!AU Ruby is a famous YouTuber, mainly focusing on playing video games. All is right with the world, when suddenly her girlfriend, Weiss, barges in and demands attention, leading to them playing Outlast 2 together. Weiss is horrified, Ruby is amused and the fans love it. Silly little White Rose One Shot. Might make a series out of this.





	Gamer Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) This is just a silly little One Shot I wrote in the middle of the night. Please note, english isn't my first language, I'm 16 and everything I know I learn in school. Please bear with me. Anyway, have some White Rose fluff and I hope you enjoy :)

"I'll probably stream it on Monday so tha-" The sudden sound of the door opening made her almost jump out of her seat in fright, interrupting her sentence and her concentration. Putting a hand over her erratically beating heart, she turned around in her seat to see Weiss, her girlfriend of now 9 months, standing in the doorway.

"Weiss! You scared me! What is it?" A little confused frown found it's way on the redhead's face. Weiss never interrupted her while recording. The gaming room was her own personal space and her girlfriend had not been in it more than a few times (the few times she has been, it was to clean up)

Whatever she wanted must be important for her to come in while she knew Ruby was recording.

Completely ignoring what she said, Weiss merely graced Ruby with a frown and a huff. The younger one of the two was just about to ask what was wrong again, when Weiss crossed the room with three confident, self-assured strides and perched herself right on Rubys lab. (With all the grace you'd normally expect from a ballet dancer, of course)

(The thought made Ruby smile even though she was really confused)

Sitting sideways, Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and rested without saying a word.

"Weiss what are you doing?"

With an annoyed sigh the petite woman turned to look at her girlfriend.

"I want to cuddle", she stated. (It sounded more like an order)

"But I'm recordi-"

"I don't care! You've been holed up in here all day!"

(It's been three hours)

"And I've had enough. As your girlfriend, I demand you give me attention!"

Ruby sighed. (Weiss can be quite the tsundere)

She wanted to spend time with her girlfriend. But it's been three days since she uploaded another Outlast 2 video. She really needed to get this one wrapped up and edited tonight.

"I'm sorry Weissy. I really need to get this out tonight. I promise I'll be finished in an hour, and then we can cuddle all evening long. Okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want to spend time with you _NOW_. I'm your girlfriend, I come first."

Again, Ruby sighed, this time in defeat. There really was no arguing with Weiss (and though she would never admit it, she loved her that way and would never change her)

She smirked.

"Sounds an aweful lot like you missed me, Weissy."

"Of course not, you dolt! I just refuse to be second to a game."

(The light blush on her pale face begs to differ)

Ruby laughed that cute little giggle she does whenever Weiss says something funny.  
It would be lying to say Weiss' heart didn't melt away (Along with her anger)

Still giggling, Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and reached for the keyboard.

"Okay, okay. You can stay. You can even help me play!"

When Weiss set her mind on something, there's no stopping her from doing it. She was stubborn like that. (Ruby happened to like it very much)

(Besides, playing a cool game with her sexy girlfriend on her lab doesn't sound that bad at all. It would even make good clickbait)

\--WR--WR--WR--

"What kind of horrid game is that?!"

The redhead giggled again. Weiss was quite shocked at the nature of Outlast 2. (She couldn't ever imagine her girlfriend playing something like this in her free time)

But here they were.

Weiss, now sitting with her back against Rubys chest, hands on the keyboard, eyes concentrated on the screen (though her face was crunched in horror and disgust)

And Ruby, arms lovingly wrapped around her womans waist, having the time of her life and laughing against Weiss' shoulder.

"Stop laughing you dunce! What is this?! Why are there so many dead people?! Why is that guy naked?! Why am I running away?! What is the point of this?!"

(This just caused Ruby to laugh harder, and Weiss to get angrier)

"You're running because they want to kill you."

"I noticed!"

Another laugh. (She shoud've started playing video games with Weiss long ago. This was hilarious)

"Why am I doing this? Why not just leave?", she asked (quite frustrated)

The redhead wrapped her arms a little tighter around the waist of her beloved.  
After pressing a little kiss to Weiss' neck (which earned her a pleased sigh), she replied:

"Because he's looking for his wife. They kidnapped her and he's trying to rescue her."

She heard a scoff.

"Well he's doing a horrible job at it!"

(Ruby wanted to point out that Weiss was the one controlling the character, but she had a feeling her girlfriend would get very mad)

A quiet mumble distracted her from her thoughts.

"And why let her get kidnapped in the first place? I know I'd never let someone kidnap you."

And there goes her heart. (Weiss was the only thing that could make her heart beat faster than any horror game)

(Well, her and these strawberry cookies Weiss occasionally bought for her, but the point still stands)

"Aaawww Weissy! I know you'd protect me! I always feel safe with you!"

She wrapped her arms just a bit tighter around her woman, while pressing loving kisses to her shoulder and neck.

(She didn't have to see Weiss' face to know she was blushing furiously)

"Stop it you dolt!"

She didn't stop. Instead, she nuzzled her neck and kissed the spot just behind her ear, the one that always made her melt.

(The insult didn't sting. It was said the way only Weiss could, with affection and love)

She chuckled.

(Another kiss behind her ear)

"Love you, beautiful."

(A happy sigh)

"I love you t- HOW DARE HE KILL ME?! I WAS HIDING!"

(She created a monster)

(One she loved and wouldn't give up for anything, but still a monster)

\--WR--WR--WR--

"Weiss, look!"

"Wha-"

The white haired woman didn't even have time to ask what in the world her girlfriend was screeching about (again), before she was taken by the hand and dragged from the kitchen to the gaming room.

(She still didn't know how Ruby can run this fast, but she gave up questioning it long ago)

"What is it, Ruby?!", she asked her (obviously excited) girlfriend.

(She wouldn't admit it, but seeing Ruby happy instantly brightened her mood as well)

"Look at the video, Weiss! The one we recorded yesterday, together!"

After giving an annoyed sigh she complied and took a step forward and bent down a bit to look at the computer, where a YouTube page was opened.

_PLAYING WITH MY GF?! Outlast 2 Part 6_

It was, in fact, the video with her and Ruby playing that- that horrid game she never wanted to do anything with again.

What surprised her was the amount of views, likes and comments the video has.

It was more popular than Ruby's average video, and that after just a day of it being uploaded.

(It DID stroke her ego quite a bit, knowing she was in the video)

"Do you see, Weiss?! People liked us playing together! They say all kinds of cool and funny things in the comments!"

Ruby's excited, happy voice and the big smile on her face, also drew a smile on Weiss' face.

(Her girlfriend was so adorable)

(At least when she wasn't being loud and annoying)

"Well, we'll have to make sure that we play together more often in the future then, won't we?"

(That earned her a happy sqeal, a tight hug and a deep kiss)

"Oh, we can play all sorts of games together! We could do it once or twice a week or something, what do you think? I know! I'll make an extra playlist for it! I'll call it "Playing with my GF". We could even-"

Listening to the love of her life making all sorts of happy plans, Weiss gently stroked her lower back and side.

(She'd do anything to make this woman happy)

(Because Ruby's happiness is her own happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. I really appreciate that you took a few minutes out of your day to read this. It really is just a silly little One Shot to improve my english. I hope you have a great day/night, wherever and whoever you are :) Thank you for reading :3


End file.
